Primera vez(16)
by Adriss
Summary: Eres hermosa- Me dijo con un tono de satisfacción- Separa las piernas y siéntate sobre mí- Me ordeno. Yo le hice caso, era la primera vez que Sasuke tomaba la iniciativa desde que habíamos comenzado nuestra relación y yo sentía curiosidad de saber que era lo que planeaba.


**Nota autora:** Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Lemon.

 **Nota autora:** Les traigo mi primer fic sasusaku y el primero que hago con este tipo de contenidos.

La idea del fic viene originalmente porque yo quería leer uno donde pudiera ver a Sasuke y Sakura en su primera noche de bodas o algo similar, pero como nadie lo hizo no me quedo de otra que hacerlo yo.

Espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado.

 **Primera vez**

Mis nervios iban aumentando cada vez que el número del ascensor nos indicaba que subíamos por un piso de aquel precioso hotel donde habíamos celebrado nuestra boda.

Sasuke se encontraba a mi izquierda en silencio, la tensión que sentía entre ambos hacia que mi corazón palpitara con fuerzas.

Lo mire de reojo, tenía un semblante tranquilo, incluso me atrevería a decir que pacifico con sus facciones relajadas y serenas.

Me dio tranquilidad.

Lo observe detenidamente estaba hermoso con aquel kimono de color azul oscuro con detalles de flores en negro y plateado. Muy atractivo y solo **mío**.

Su mirada se encontró con la mía y sentí mis mejillas arder. El solo me dedico una pequeña sonrisa que me produjo una enorme oleada de satisfacción imposible de explicar.

¿Qué me pasaba esa noche?

Sinceramente no lo sabía, solo entendía que ese mismo día había sido hasta ahora el más feliz de toda mi vida.

Que la mezcla de emociones que sentía adentro de mí no las podía contener y que aquellas mariposas que en estos últimos meses estuvieron muy activas ahora se encontraban aún más inquietas.

Tal vez todo se debía a que después de tantos años mis sentimientos habían sido correspondidos, tal vez se debía a aquella promesa que el cumplió, tal vez se debía a aquel amor que nos teníamos los dos.

El sonido del ascensor deteniéndose me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

Habíamos llegado.

Mis nervios aumentaron aún más, esta sería la primer noche juntos, no solo como esposos. Esta noche nos entregaríamos mutuamente.

Sasuke fue el primero en salir del ascensor para después dirigirse hacia la enorme puerta de la suite matrimonial. Yo lo seguí silenciosamente hasta acomodarme nuevamente junto a él.

Giro la manilla de la gran puerta y esta se abrió, me indico con la mirada que pasase primero y obedecí.

Cuando entre me quede hipnotizada por aquella habitación **Perfecta** pensé.

Los colores pasaban de blanco a azul, de azul a gris y rojo. Tenía un pequeño salita de estar donde un juego de sillones blancos y almohadones rojos, una pequeña mesa ratona redonda donde reposaba una champaña. Frente al precioso juego de living se encontraba la cama enorme a mi parecer, con sábanas blancas y abundantes almohadones rojos.

Las enormes ventanas que se encontraban de forma horizontal a la cama y living daban a una pequeña terraza donde se podía ver dos sillones blancos y detrás de ello se podía apreciar lo que hacía lucir a la habitación.

La increíble vista a la playa y el mar.

Sasuke se había lucido, este lugar de verdad era perfecto.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Sí, es hermoso-Le respondí y al instante sentí mis mejillas arder.

Estaba por pasar.

La unión completa se iba a concretar.

La tensión se volvió a sentir igual que en el ascensor pero ahora había algo distinto.

-Quieres…- Dijimos ambos para después mirarnos y sonrojarnos.

Y me di cuenta, él también estaba nervioso.

Nos miramos mutuamente durante un largo rato mientras nuestras mejillas ardían. Yo lo sabía.

Sabía que Sasuke era virgen.

Él lo había confesado y ahora con la mirada me lo estaba recordando.

" **Yo solo te pertenezco a ti Sakura** "

Me había dicho una vez cuando me habían agarrado unos celos tremendos.

Él iba a ser completamente **mío.**

-¿Quieres beber algo primero?- Me pregunto con la mirada perdida hacia un costado y muy sonrojado, debía admitirlo, Sasuke se veía tremendamente tierno con esa faceta de avergonzado. No era la primera vez que lo veía así pero siempre era bonito de ver.

Sonreí.

Esta noche no sería la excepción, otra vez me daría yo la iniciativa. Tome fuerzas y decidí dejar la timidez aparte, esta noche debía ser inolvidable para ambos.

-Está bien así Sasuke-kun- Dije con suavidad mientras me acercaba hasta quedar frente a el- Solo te quiero a ti y solamente a ti- Mis manos se posaron en su pecho y comenzaron a subir muy suavemente hasta enredarse en su cuello.

Él se quedó quieto, muy quieto mientras yo me acercaba a su perfecto rostro y depositaba en sus labios un pequeño beso.

Beso que el correspondió con el mismo ritmo.

Nos miramos mutuamente durante unos minutos, yo le sonreí y el me devolvió una media sonrisa.

Sentí su mano rodear mi cintura para después jalarme y apretarme a su cuerpo.

Sin dejar de mirarnos ambos nos fuimos acercando hasta juntar nuestros labios y fundirnos en un beso lento e incluso inocente. De apoco el beso fue subiendo de nivel hasta volverse más fuerte y apasionado.

Su lengua encontró la mía y comenzaron una lucha que nunca antes había experimentado, su única mano cambio de posición se instaló a un costado de mi cuerpo para después empezar a acariciarlo desde la cintura hasta la cadera.

Un extraño deseo comenzó a crecer dentro de mí, la necesidad de acariciarlo iba apoderándose de mí de una manera increíble además del calor que comenzaba a aumentar.

Mis manos antes quietas alrededor de su cuello comenzaron a acariciar su espalda de manera suave, siguiendo un pequeño recorrido de arriba hacia abajo, dando pequeños círculos en los omoplatos, para después subir y terminar enredando mis dedos en su sedoso cabello.

Interrumpimos nuestros besos por la falta de aire respirando con dificultad.

El me abrazo y apretó contra él. Cuando nos separamos un poco beso mi frente donde se encontraba mi sello para mi sorpresa, yo me sonroje.

Sasuke tomo mi mano y me guio hasta que quede en frente de la gran cama matrimonial, se sentó en ella y me miro con una mirada que no pude descifrar.

-Quiero desvestirte- Me dijo mirándome fijamente y con un tono suave- ¿Puedo?

Yo solo me atine a asentir con la cabeza. Levanto su brazo y me acerco un poco más hacia él.

De apoco comenzó a desvestirme dejando que la ropa callera al suelo, prenda por prenda de lo que conformaba mi kimono. Cuando quede en ropa interior él se alejó y me observo durante un largo rato, pude observar como su mirada cada vez se volvía más obscura y como su deseo iba aumentando.

-Eres hermosa- Me dijo con un tono de satisfacción- Separa las piernas y siéntate sobre mí- Me ordeno.

Yo le hice caso, era la primera vez que Sasuke tomaba la iniciativa desde que habíamos comenzado nuestra relación y yo sentía curiosidad de saber que era lo que planeaba.

Además, su tono de voz me excitaba de una manera increíble, hacía que algo adentro de mí me incendiara. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba mucho, con aquella mirada que no solo me demostraba cuanto mi cuerpo le gustaba si no también cuanto yo le excitaba.

Y eso me excitaba.

La vergüenza y pudor habían desaparecido de mi cuerpo cuando él me dedico aquella larga mirada, sus palabras mandaron oleadas de satisfacción en mí.

Cuando me senté sobre el pude sentir el "bulto" entre mi entrepierna, no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido ante el contacto. Mi ropa interior era muy fina y a pesar de que Sasuke aún estaba vestido con su kimono, este poseía telas muy finas y suaves.

El me volvió a besar de manera apasionada con su mano acariciando mi espalda y trasero, sacándome múltiples gemidos en el trayecto. Yo también lo acariciaba pero al estar el aun vestido dificulta mis caricias.

Nuestros besos seguían uno tras otro, las caricias para nada inocentes también, Sasuke me recorría con la mano los muslos, me acariciaba el trasero, viajaba de la cadera a la cintura y muy delicadamente me masajeaba los pechos, deteniéndose bastante tiempo ahí. Primero acariciaba uno y luego pasaba al otro, todo por encima de mi brasier que aún estaba en su lugar.

Con cada caricia que él me daba podía sentir como su erección iba creciendo más.

De un momento a otro el dejo de acariciarme para después cortar nuestro apasionado beso quedándonos ambos con las respiraciones agitadas.

-Desvísteme- Me pidió con dificultad.

Yo solo asentí, me pare para que el pudiera levantarse y cuando lo hizo comenzó a desvestirlo, muy lentamente.

Mis manos con mucha delicadeza comenzaron a desvestirlo, comenzando desde arriba. Mientras lo desvestía bajo su atenta mirada no pude evitar pensar en lo raro de la situación.

Me causo un poco de gracia el saber que después de luchar tanto mis sentimientos habían sido correspondidos. Que aquel amor que nació cuando yo apenas era una niña y fue creciendo día tras día en nuestros días como el equipo 7 cuando teníamos doce años y a llegar y realizase, que después de tanto sufrimientos y tantas luchas íbamos a poder estar así.

Las sombras de él habían desaparecido junto con todos sus pecados y los míos.

Su torso musculoso quedo descubierto frente a mis ojos, simplemente hermoso. Me acerque a él y lo bese. Desde el centro del pecho hacia arriba hasta llegar a su hombro izquierdo donde seguí el recorrido hasta llegar a lo que quedaba de su brazo izquierdo donde le di una pequeña mordida, todo bajo su atenta mirada.

-No sabes cuánto te amo Sasuke-kun- Le dije para después depositar un beso en sus deliciosos labios mientras mis manos bajaban por ambos costados de su torso hasta pararse en la cinturilla de sus pantalones y comenzar a bajarlo lentamente.

El sonido de sus pantalones deslizarse y tocar el suelo fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación.

El los hizo a un lado junto con lo que quedaba, menos los bóxer, cosa que me desiluciono, aunque podía ver que la tenía grande y muy abultada.

Se acercó a mí y junto nuestros labios fundiéndonos en un beso cargado de deseo, el avanzo hasta que caímos en la cama, el encima de mí y entre mis piernas.

Solté un grito cuando nuestras entrepiernas se rozaron y el un gemido que causo una explosión en mi interior. Sasuke comenzó a moverse simulando pequeñas embestidas y apretándose más contra mí.

Embestida.

Apretada.

Embestida.

Apretada.

Embestida.

Apretada.

-¡Sasuke!- Grite y sentí mi cuerpo convulsionar hasta llagar al cielo.

El me beso el cuello y sonrió contra este para después separarse de mí y sentarse a un costado. Yo serré mis ojos mientras trataba de regularizar mi respiración.

Había experimentado mi primer orgasmo, lo sabía, no era tan tonta.

Lo sentí moverse a mi lado, acercándose más. Sus traviesos dedos comenzaron a jugar con la tela de mis bragas estirándolas y simulando que las iban a quitar.

-Hazlo- Le dije apenas y sin mirarlo.

-Mírame- Me respondió y yo lo hice.

Me sonreía de medio lado. Él era consciente de lo que había provocado en mi cuerpo y lo disfrutaba, eso me decía su mirada. Por un momento me pregunte de donde él había aprendido todo lo que me estaba haciendo pero fue olvidado cuando su mano comenzó a deslizarse por mis piernas junto con mis bragas, ambos nos miramos mutuamente mientras la prenda se deslizaba por mis tobillos hasta desaparecer.

Su mano volvió a recorrer mi pierna de forma ascendente hasta chocar con mi entre pierna. Cerré y apreté muy fuerte los ojos cuando me cubrió con la mano.

-Estas húmeda-Me dijo mientras me acariciaba lentamente y rozando mi clítoris- Quiero besarte ahí, separa las piernas- El tono de su voz me causo un gemido mientras cumplía con su pedido y separaba las piernas.

Se acomodó entre mis piernas y me beso "ahí" sentí su boca por todas partes causándome placer, mis gemidos volvieron a escucharse y algunos quejidos por parte de él.

Grite cuando uno de sus dedos entro en mí. Era una sensación preciosa que provocaba convulsiones en mi cuerpo.

Cuando un segundo dedo entro en mí, siguiendo el ritmo de una supuesta penetración, sentí la lengua de Sasuke recorrer mi vientre y seguir ascendiendo hasta llegar a mis pechos a un tapados por mi corpiño.

Nos miramos mutuamente el con una mezcla entre lujuria y diversión y yo toda roja y extasiada.

Con sus dientes tomo una de las puntas de raso del pequeño moño que unía ambas copas del corpiño y la estiro.

-Perfectos- Los elogio.

Sentí un tercer dedo entrar en mi mientras la boca de Sasuke comenzó a besar uno de mis pezones. Yo no aguante más y explote por segunda vez gritando su nombre en el proceso.

Mientras yo viajaba a la luna Sasuke devoraba uno de mis pechos, lamiéndolo y estirando mi pezón con cuidado.

Sus dedos salieron de mi sexo para acariciarlo por fuera.

Su boca cambio de seno y repitió las mismas caricias, lo chupaba, lo lamia y lo estiraba volviéndome loca del placer que sus caricias me causaban.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, el enorme deseo de besarlo recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Por unos instantes tenía el fuerte deseo de sentir su cuerpo apretando el mío, sentir sus labios posarse sobre los míos.

Enrede mis dedos en su sedoso cabello y los estire con fuerza, el gimió muy fuerte, yo lo atraje hacia mí y lo bese de manera demandante, con una mano acariciando su cabeza y la otra recorriendo y apretando su espalda.

Sasuke me respondió con la misma intensidad, su mano viajo de mi sexo hasta mi cintura y sus piernas se enredaron con las mías y pude sentirlo.

La tenía abultada, demasiado abultada. Mi mano acaricio su torso y con el mismo ritmo fue bajando hasta encontrar la cinturilla del bóxer, con mucho descaro metí la mano en el interior y lo agarre.

Un fuerte quejido salió de la garganta de Sasuke, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y cerro muy fuerte los ojos.

Yo sonreí mientras besaba su barbilla, mi mano comenzó a masturbarlo muy lentamente mientras mis oídos se deleitaban con el hermoso sonido de los gemidos de Sasuke.

De un rápido movimiento aparto mi mano de su intimidad y la beso.

Yo lo mire entre divertida y extrañada además de excitada claro está, porque aquellos preciosos gemidos que él me había regalado, habían pegado justo en mi entrepierna.

-¿Estas lista?- Me pregunto con un tono desesperado y sus facciones llenas de deseo y éxtasis.

-Si- Le respondí. Lo desea más que nada.

Se quitó la última prenda que poseía y se acomodó entre mis piernas, apoyo su brazo derecho a un lado de mi cabeza y trato de acomodarse mejor.

Sabía que él estaba lo suficientemente erecto y yo lo suficientemente húmeda para recibirlo.

-Te amo- Le dije mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban.

-Yo también- Me dijo y luego de una estocada me penetro.

Arquee la espalda por el dolor pegándome a el y abrazandolo por la impresión.

Él se quedó quieto para que yo me acostumbrase el gran invasor que se encontraba en mi interior. Mis paredes lo apretaban bastante.

Luego de un minuto en esa posición yo me separe un poco y le dije que podía seguir. El comenzó a embestir de manera lenta y suave y de apoco el dolor fue despareciendo y solo quedo el placer junto con nuestros gemidos.

Mis piernas se enredan en su cintura profundizando más la penetración. Nos besamos mientras el ritmo aumentaba.

Nuestros gemidos y chocar de nuestros cuerpos son lo único que se escucha en la habitación, además de algunas incoherencias que nos decimos mientras nos fundimos en uno solo.

Siento que estoy a punto de llegar y exploto entorno a el mientras grito muy fuerte su nombre.

Sasuke me penetra un par de veces más hasta que estalla derramándose completamente en mi interior y gritando muy fuerte mi nombre.

Se tumba sobre mí mientras tratamos de recuperar la respiración, yo lo envuelvo en mis brazos y le acaricio la espalda.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun esto fue hermoso- Le digo y siento como de apoco el cansancio va apoderándose de mi cuerpo.

El levanta la cabeza y me mira con una mirada preciosa la cual solo me pertenece a mi, acerca su rostro y me besa.

-El gracias es para ti, solo tú eres la dueña de mi vida- Sus palabras me conmueven de gran manera y una pequeña lagrima se escapa de mis ojos.

El me acaricia la cara y besa mi frente, me vuelve a besar y se gira para un costado, se pega a mí y nos tapa con el cobertor.

Me abraza por la cintura y cierra los ojos.

Le acaricio el rostro dulcemente hasta que el queda dormido. Yo le sigo minutos después.

Me duermo con una sonrisa en mi rostro y con un pequeño secreto.

 **En mis sueños aparece cada momento feliz que viví con el hombre que amo.**

 **En mis sueños aparece el amor que Sasuke siempre me brinda**.

 **En mis sueños aparece el hermoso rostro relajado y feliz que pude apreciar mientras Sasuke se dormía.**

El delicioso olor a flores de cerezo me dio la bienvenida a un nuevo día, recostada sobre mí dormía la criatura más hermosa del mundo y a la única que amaba.

Sakura ya hacia sobre mí con una mano sobre mi pecho y sus cabellos desordenados.

La noche anterior había sido increíble, nunca lo admitiría pero amaba con locura a la mujer que se encontraba dormida sobre mí.

El solo hecho de pensar en lo que habíamos echo la noche anterior, las caricias y los besos hacían que parte de mi anatomía despertara.

Nunca antes había sentido este tipo de deseos que ahora de golpe comenzaban a aflorar y solo tenía este deseo con una sola mujer.

Con la temperamental pelirosa que solía ser una molestia: Sakura Uchiha, mi mujer.

A la única que le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma.

El contacto de sus redondeados pechos contra mi torso hizo que cierta parte de mi anatomía se parara.

Tenía ganas de poseerla nuevamente pero aún no se levantaba.

Suspire.

Tendría que suprimir mis deseos hasta que ella despertara.

Observe lo tierna que se veía al dormir hasta que ella comenzó a despertarse.

Ella abrió sus preciosos ojos verdes y me miro con felicidad.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun- Me saludo con las mejillas sonrosadas y preciosas, la imagen golpeo muy duro mi entrepierna.

-Buenos días- Le respondí para después besarla y apretarla contra mí.

-Veo que estas muy feliz de verme- Comento refiriéndose a mi estado.

-No sabes cuánto- le respondí.

Ella unió nuestros labios y yo disguste del néctar que me brindaba su boca.

Sin dudas Sakura era deliciosa.

Nuestras caricias no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron mientras nos fundíamos en un beso que iba encendiéndose.

Sakura se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi regazo.

Mi mano viajo desde su cadera hasta su seno donde lo ahueco y masajeo produciendo que Sakura soltara varios gemidos que no hicieron más que encenderme.

Ella acaricio mi rostro y bajo por mi torso muy lentamente hasta llegar a mi entrepierna donde tomo mi pene llevándose un gran gemido de mi parte, comenzó a acariciarlo, a masturbarme volviéndome loco.

-Sa-ku-ra- dije entre gemidos.

Ella sonrió con suficiencia y aumento el ritmo de su mano.

Subía y bajaba.

Subía y bajaba.

Mi respiración comenzó a ser pesada y mis gemidos eran cada vez más fuerte.

Esta mujer me enloquecía.

Sin poder aguantar más, aparte su mano de mi pene, no quería acabar así, no de esa forma todavía. Tenía otros planes para nosotros.

La noche anterior había usado todo mi autocontrol para que ella disfrutara de su primera vez tanto como yo lo había disfrutado.

Me aguante durante sus primeros dos orgasmos para que no tenga una experiencia muy dolorosa.

Pero ese autocontrol fue únicamente para el día de ayer.

Hoy tenía unas tremendas ganas y fundirme completamente en ella y estaba demasiado excitado como para aguantar.

El recuerdo de mi sueño de la noche anterior apareció en mi mente.

Anoche había tenido una fantasía.

Había soñado que estábamos haciendo el amor y que ella estaba encima de mí, cabalgándome.

Volví a la realidad encontrándome con su mirada curiosa, le sonreí solté su mano. La tome por la cintura, el levante y la volví a sentar pero esta vez encima de mí.

La penetración hizo que ella arquee la espalda y por mi parte que soltara un fuerte gemido.

Sentía que estaba en el puto cielo con sus paredes apretando mi miembro causándome un condenado placer.

-Cabálgame- Le pedí, más bien rogué.

Ella obedeció y comenzó el vaivén, primero lento y pausado, disfrutando como en cada embestida penetraba más profundo.

Apoyo ambas manos en mi abdomen y de apoco comenzó a moverse más rápido y brutal, nuestros gemidos crecieron con cada embestida, desde mi posición podía ver cada mueca de placer que me propinaba Sakura, la vista era hermosa. Sus ojos cerrados, la boca abierta, el cabello desordenado y los pechos moviéndose por el ritmo perfecto de cada embestida impuesta por ella me llevaron a la gloria mientras me derramaba dentro de ella.

Sus paredes me apretaron en el punto perfecto y explote.

El ritmo de las embestidas fue bajando lentamente hasta que no pudo más y callo sobre mi pecho. Yo la abrace por la cintura y ambos quedamos callados tratando de acompasar nuestras respiraciones.

Con cuidado ella salió de mí y como la noche anterior nos produjo una sensación extraña. Nos quedamos abrazados por un largo rato, escuchando el sonido de nuestras respiraciones y el de las olas chocar contra la playa.

-Gracias- Le agradecí.

-Nh ¿Por qué?-Pregunto.

-Por todo- Le respondí.

Nunca terminaría de agradecerle todo lo que ella hacía por mí.

-Sasuke-kun- Me llamo.

-Dime- Le dije con la mirada pérdida en los colores del techo.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Tu ya habías tenido relaciones sexuales antes?- Su pregunta me sorprendió y la mire para después negarle con la cabeza, ella me miro extrañada- ¿Y entonces como es que sabes tanto sobre sexo? Digo porque pareces saber mucho de ello.

Lo que dijo hizo que me tensara y que mi rostro se pusiera rojo.

¿Debería contarle eso?

Ella se sorprendió por el efecto que su pregunta causo en mí y pude notar preocupación, no me quedaba de otra que contarle la verdad.

-¿Qué es?-Pregunto nerviosa.

Yo suspire.

-Prométeme que no te reirás- Le dije, ella solo asintió- "Bueno ahí va"- pensé- Estuve leyendo los libros para vírgenes que se lee Kakashi- Confesé.

Sakura me miro por unos momentos y luego reventó en carcajadas. Yo enrojecí.

-¡Prometiste no reírte!- Dije enfadado, me daba vergüenza admitir aquellos que conté.

-Lo s-siento Sasuke-kun- me dijo pero no paro de reírse.

Luego de un rato sus carcajadas bajaron.

-No te enfades, es solo que me imagine la situación y fue inevitable- Me dijo pero eso no me calmo, ella suspiro y me abrazo el cuello fuerte para después besar mi mandíbula- No te enfades Sasuke-kun, después de todo valió la pena, ¿no?- Me dijo un tono sugerente.

Sentí sus labios chocar con los míos y me olvide de todo.

Solo tenía algo claro.

 **Quería estar al lado de esta mujer por siempre.**

 **Fin**

 **Nota autora:** Espero que les haya gustado, tarde bastante en hacerlo. Muchos saludos y espero que el fic merezca sus comentarios.


End file.
